


Pokemon Ranger wars

by Rangerfan58



Series: Ranger series [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerfan58/pseuds/Rangerfan58





	Pokemon Ranger wars

it had been three years since the Branchos and their allies had taken all the regions over. During that time the Pokemon Rangers had gone underground to fight the evil they were up against, as did the International Police, even if they didn't get very far. Normal civilians didn't really know that though, all they knew was that there were mysterious warriors fighting for both the Pokemon and the humans. In a secret location

"so team Alpha has managed to damage the research facility to the point where it's going to take a few months to repair"

"that's the best news I've heard in a while"

"what about team Delta?"

"no news on them, though apparently they're taking the Sinnoh region by storm"

"where's our next attack going to be?"

"don't know"

suddenly someone came in looking like they were in a hurry and breathing heavily when reporting in

"there's...news...in...Johto...someone is...sabotaging the...breeding facility there"

"who?"

"don't know, however we no longer have to worry about civilians under mind control"

"exactly, because that's what the breeding facility really was a brainwashing center"

while that was going on the mysterious helper in Johto made plans for another attack at another facility and was coming up empty, even with a few fellow planners

"well that went well" (sighs) "how long has it been since they've taken control anyways?"

"unknown, you know that we were prisoners like you were"

"you're right, however we still need to fight back"

"what we really need is intelligence on the enemy"

the mysterious person frowns after hearing that knowing it was the truth

"I know, but I'm not sure how to get it without revealing us"

"maybe one of us could go into the nearest town in disguise and find out that way"

"we tried that last time and almost got Mark killed John"

"true, but remember that we also found out about that 'breeding' center that way"

(sighs) "very well, but be  _careful_  we can't afford to lose anyone"

"don't worry I will be"

well John went out and got very valuable information. Two hours later he was back with the resistance in the area

"got some good information"

"go ahead John"

"ok first of all looks like they have another facility like the one we recently destroyed in a town a few miles from here, second of all the alliance has been in control for three years now"

the mysterious person was shocked to hear this

"three...years?, it's been three years since they've taken over?"

"yes three years"

(heavy sigh) "alright, let's try and attack that second center before we try and alert people to our presence"

"that might have already happened"

"right, hm"

the person thinks for a minute

"ok then hopefully we'll free several area of the region and then we can finally reveal exactly who we are"

"but...we're just ordinary civilians"

"you guys are but...I'm not"

"then who are you?"

"I'm a Pokemon Ranger"

"oh, but they surrendered, thus the reason why the alliance has been in control for three years"

(smirks) "if I know Ranger Union then they gave the Rangers secret fighting orders"

"well since we've been underground for so long we wouldn't know about that would we?"

"no we wouldn't but if we free the region then we most certainly will find out"

and so the group fights and discovers more about the past three years. Finally after seven months of fighting the alliance in the region they finally managed to free the area Ranger HQ

"finally Ranger HQ is free, this is a major break through"

"why?"

"because with Ranger HQ freed we can finally let hidden Rangers know that most of the Johto region is free"

"what about Rangers in the region?"

"once we activate the computer they'll know"

"excellent"

"but we still haven't completely freed the region"

"that doesn't matter because the Rangers can fight more publicly in the region now"

"oh"

and so they activate the Ranger base and a few days later the Pokemon Rangers in the region were out in public fighting. Two weeks after the Ranger base had been reactivated two Rangers were having trouble when the mysterious person helped them out

"Ash we need more help"

"I know Brock, but for now we're on our own, except for the trainers that came with us"

"but they're losing Pokemon just as fast as we are"

"I know and Pikachu is exhausted"

suddenly they heard a familiar phrase, though not a familiar voice

"capture on!...capture complete diglet use dig"

finally the enemy was beaten, what was more was that it was the last of the alliance too. The Rangers knew others would come but for now they were glad the region was freed. They turned to their mysterious helper and saw someone in a cloak

"thanks for the help, but I have a question, if your a Pokemon Ranger why hide who you are?"

"simple Ash...I've been declared dead by the Rangers and the enemy so I had to hide and disguise myself"

while the person was speaking, they were taking off the hood of the cloak. One could see multiple scars on their face and throat, which easily explained why their voice sounded so weird

"you look familiar"

"I'm not surprised you don't really recognize me, after all while I was in the hands of the alliance I was tortured on a regular basis. Ranger Karen at your service"

"no, just no she died a little over three years ago"

"I'm not dead Ash, they captured me before I could inform Ranger Union about the alliance and then faked my death"

John speaks up

"and why did you fake our death when we escaped  _Ranger_?"

"look I know your mad John but if anyone knew who I was we would've been discovered and destroyed, as for faking our death...payback for hurting my friends and family"

Brock speaks up just then

"plus I bet being thought dead by both friend and foe alike helped you in your battles"

"you got that right Brock, normal civilians could only speculate who we were, but they also speculated with you guys as well"

"the International Police should have things under better control now"

"only in this region Brock, but your home region and many others are still under the control of the alliance"

"then lets really start fighting back"

and that's exactly what they do. One by one they free the regions and Karen and her husband are even reunited during the fight for Kanto. Finally it was time to free Ranger Union

"alright people this is it, the final battle"

"let's do it"

and they eventually win. Over the next several years things get back to normal. Team Rocket kept trying to steal Pokemon and other organizations tried to take over the world but they always failed. The Rangers also kept the balance between man and Pokemon. Karen and her husband also had two kids over the years. One grew up to be a Ranger just like her parents, the other decided to become a trainer and researcher to learn more about Pokemon that his family protected


End file.
